


Sunny Day

by BrynnH87



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrynnH87/pseuds/BrynnH87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short piece in answer to the Sentinel Thursday Challenge "Sunny". Of course, I couldn't write a story without a little angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny Day

Jim looked out at the rain, as it lashed out at the hospital windows. It seemed to be taking out its anger against the helpless glass as it threw its full force again and again into the defiant surface.

Jim could understand that kind of anger. He felt it himself, as he sat dejectedly beside his stricken partner. Anger at Blair - if only Sandburg had stayed in the truck; anger at the perp -the drugged out kid who started shooting at shadows; but most of all, anger at himself for letting his partner get hurt, for not being quick enough with the return shot, for not hearing the kid cock the gun to begin with, for believing Blair when he tossed off an “I’m okay; go get him,” and chasing after the kid instead of staying with his partner.

By the time Jim had gotten back to the alley, perp in tow, Blair was passed out in the rain and losing blood seemingly by the gallons. 

The younger man’s cell phone was open, lying nearby, with the numbers “9-1” displayed. Ellison handcuffed the drug addict to a nearby pipe and quickly went to Blair. He managed to complete the emergency call, and then stemmed the flow of blood from his friend’s chest and prayed that help would get there soon enough.

Hours of waiting for Blair to come out of surgery, turned into hours more of waiting to be allowed into his room, and now was turning into even more hours of waiting for his friend to wake up. All the while, Jim stared out of the window at what was becoming one of the most rainy, horrible days of his life.

Jim’s attention was pulled from the weather when he heard a muffled, “Jim?” 

The sentinel focused all his concentration on the much beloved voice. “Hey, Chief. You back with me buddy?”

Blair’s words would have barely been heard without sentinel hearing, but Jim had no problem hearing the soft words, “Did you get him?”

“Yeah, Chief. We got him.” Jim grasped Blair’s hand and squeezed. 

“Good,” Blair used up the last of his strength for now, and drifted off to sleep.

Jim’s gaze returned to the window. The rain had abruptly stopped and if the sentinel concentrated really hard, he thought he made out just the faintest hint of sunbeams. 

Jim suddenly felt better and now was sure it was going to be a sunny day after all.

End


End file.
